Halloween Hitlist 2019
"We have a new hitlist for you. Move quickly - these targets won't be around long. We'll ensure you're stylishly compensated for your work. You're cleared to engage targets starting on October 19th" - Cishshato Halloween Hitlist 2019 was a Halloween Event in Entry Point which lasted from October 19th, 2019 to October 31st, 2019. This was Entry Point's second Halloween Event, and it's 5th event overall. Overview The event was very similar to the previous Halloween event, Halloween Hitlist 2018. Every day a new pumpkin was hidden in a mission. To complete the daily task you had to find out which mission the pumpkin was hidden in, and shoot it with a weapon. These pumpkins only lasted for 24 hours. In the menu there was a display which provided a hint for the current target and a count of how many targets you have taken out. After taking out the daily target the hint would change to "You've cleared today's target" and update the counter. The targets appeared in each mission for two days, following chronological order. An exception is The Freelancer, where it only appeared once, and The Killhouse, which is the last mission it appeared in. Targets Day 1 "One is in Arizona" (October 19th) The pumpkin could be found in the first part of The Freelancer, next to the bank vault. Day 2 "Two is in the Cold North" (October 20th) The pumpkin could be found outside the second blast door in The Blacksite, on the ledge over the exit. Day 3 "Three is locked away" (October 21st) The pumpkin could be found in The Blacksite in the weapons storage room, on the Sawblade shelf. Day 4 "Four hides in fear" (October 22nd) The pumpkin could be found in The Financier, it was located on a shelf in the room connected to the kitchen. You could find the room directly across from the dining room table. Day 5 "Five is living the high life" (October 23rd) The pumpkin could be found in The Financier. It was located on a building directly across Ryan's bedrooms Day 6 "Six is out on the rails" (October 24th) The pumpkin was directly outside the room for The Deposit's Loud escape, accessible only with thermite, similar to the welding mask's original position. Day 7 "Seven is secured underground" (October 25th) The pumpkin could be found in The Deposit, sitting on top of a shelf of deposit boxes in one of the corners of the vault. Day 8 "Eight is in an unsafe safehouse" (October 26th) The pumpkin could be found in The Lakehouse, sitting in a cupboard that is located in the room with the glass walls and ceiling which is at the shore, right of the spawn. Day 9 "Nine knows the real secret" (October 27th) The pumpkin could be found in The Lakehouse, after entering the security door in the basement, sitting underneath a desk next to a ramp within the basement. Day 10 "Ten is sealed in the golden city" (October 28th) The pumpkin could be found in The Withdrawal within the basement of the bank, in the room where the demolition charge is planted, on a shelf. Day 11 "Eleven is at the HQ" (October 29th) The pumpkin could be found in The Withdrawal on the street around the bank, in front of a building to the right of the alley when coming out of spawn. The "HQ" is a reference to the ROBLOX HQ is real life, which is supposed to be the building behind the pumpkin. (Confirmed by Cishshato) Day 12 "Twelve is in a concrete labyrinth" (October 30th) The pumpkin could be found in The Killhouse underneath a table in one of the possible camera room spawn. Day 13 "Thirteen doesn't fear you" (October 31st) The pumpkin could be found in The Killhouse on one of the trusses on the roof. Rhymes Every time you entered the correct mission for the daily target a line of this rhyme would appear at the top of the screen. The rhyme is mostly unrelated to it's daily target and the line depended on how many targets you got so far. The last few lines are the same as the ones that appeared during Halloween Hitlist 2018. Thirteen little pumpkins, lost in the world Twelve little pumpkins, left in the cold Eleven little pumpkins, one must be near Ten little pumpkins, hiding their fear Nine little pumpkins, scary and haunted Eight little pumpkins, terrified, hunted Seven little pumpkins, shaking with dread Six little pumpkins, hanging on a thread Five little pumpkins, from fate they will hide Four little pumpkins, huddled in the dark night Three little pumpkins, with flames burning low Two little pumpkins, not ready to go One little pumpkin, last light in the dark No pumpkins left, all their beacons burned out Prizes Agent Shades.png|Secret Agent Shades, awarded for 5 target kills Vampire Shades.png|Vampire Shades, awarded for 9 target kills Aegis Cursed.png|Cursed Aegis Mask, awarded for 13 target kills Pumpkins Pumpkinlocation.png|Location of the first pumpkin Pumpkinhh.PNG|Location of the second pumpkin Pumpkin3.png|Location of the third pumpkin Pumpkin4.png|Location of the fourth pumpkin Pumpkin5far.png|Location of the fifth pumpkin Pumpkin6.png|Location of the sixth pumpkin SeventhPumpkin.png|Location of the seventh pumpkin Pumpkin8_v2_final.png|Location of the eighth pumpkin Pumpkin9.png|Location of the ninth pumpkin Pumpkin10.png|Location of the tenth pumpkin Pumpkin11.png|Location of the eleventh pumpkin Pumpkin12.png|Location of the twelfth pumpkin Pumpkin13.png|Location of the final pumpkin Trivia * The original filename of the thumbnail is FbjungvsVgbyqlbhguvfjnfnaFPEFGrnfre. If you shift this by 13 with the Caesar cipher, you'll get "SowhatifItoldyouthiswasanSCRSTeaser". This has turned out to be another attempt to fool us. * The teaser for this event was the first time anyone got to see Falcon as an in-game character. Category:Events